Cantandole a la luna
by Izumi Takanashi
Summary: Bella es la asistente personal de su hermana Tania Swan la nueva y más famosa cantante de la agencia de talentos Volturi. A pesar de las apariencias Tania no es lo que dice ser y pronto está por descubrirse. [Todos humanos]
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Capitulo 1

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver Bella

Estoy parada dentro de uno de los estudios de grabación más importantes de la ciudad escuchando el nuevo disco de mi hermana Tania, ella es la famosa cantante del momento, y hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho es triunfar en el medio del espectáculo. Su hermosa figura y su cara perfecta han hecho que su carrera como cantante la pongan como la mejor.

Nadie habla de su voz, solo hablan del hermoso vestido rojo que uso en la alfombra roja para recibir el premio como mejor intérprete del año, nadie comenta sobre las canciones sino de su perfecta figura. A veces pienso que dios me odia, porque no me dio de gracia o belleza como a mi hermana.

-Bella necesito que te encargues de la agenda de Tania después del lanzamiento se ha preparado una gira por Europa como promocional a su nuevo disco- anotando en la agenda las indicaciones de Aro Volturi el director de la empresa más famosa del medio del espectáculo.- y no se te olvide pedirle a Alice que se encargue del vestuario para Tania.

-Si señor Volturi yo me encargo- saliendo del estudio para encontrarme con la realidad de mi vida, soy Isabella Swan, mejor conocida por mis amigos como Bella.

Ahora vivo en Hollywood con mis hermanas Tania e Irina en el departamento más lujoso de la ciudad trabajando como asistente personal de mi hermana así como también la sirvienta y niñera de mis hermanas a pesar de que ambas tienen lo que desean yo sigo aquí sin encontrar el sentido de mi vida.

Irina es actriz, después del debut de Tania un productor vio a mi hermana y la invito a formar parte de una nueva película lanzándola al mundo del espectáculo. Y yo sin gracia estoy viviendo gracias a mis hermanas las famosas en este mundo lleno de talento y hermosura.

A veces me siento como el patito feo de la familia, pero la realidad es que yo no me volveré hermosa ni en mis sueños, simplemente soy el patito feo y siempre lo seré… esa es mi vida y no hay nada que cambie mi vida.

Eso era lo que pensaba hasta que lo conocí… él le dio un vuelta de 180° a mi vida y ahora estoy en un gran lio, si hago lo que mi corazón desea mi hermanas me odiaran, pero si sigo con ellas, se que jamás podre triunfar… su luz me opacara como siempre lo han hecho…

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	2. Chapter 2 Llegando a Hollywood

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Capitulo 2.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella

Sentada en medio de un parque de la ciudad de Hollywood miro a todos pasar, con mi guitarra en su estuche escucho a lo lejos la nueva canción de moda.

Acabamos de llegar de California a esta gran ciudad para empezar a trabajar en la agencia de talentos Volturi, mi hermana Tania y yo, no esperaba nunca llegar hasta Hollywood pero es un gran paso en mi vida, estoy totalmente ilusionada en la ciudad de mis sueños. Espero que al menos por primera vez logre ser independiente y cumplir mis sueños.

Ahora estoy conociendo la ciudad y llegue a un pequeño parque cercas del departo donde nos estamos quedando mi hermana y yo, saco mi guitarra de su estuche y empiezo a cantar un poco, no me preocupa que alguien me escuche o que me regalen monedas, se que nadie me está poniendo atención. Solo soy alguien invisible en esta ciudad.

~ Para usted, que lee esta carta

~ ¿Donde está y a donde va?

~ A mis 15 años hay muchas cosas que me preocupan

~ Que no puedo contarle a nadie

~ Si le escribo una carta a mi yo del futuro…

~ Seguramente podría decirle todo lo que siento

~ parece que voy a darme por vencida y llorar

~ estoy a punto de desaparecer

~ ¿En las palabras de quien debería creer para continuar?

~ Este corazón ha sudo herido muchas veces,

~ Aun con el dolor, sigo viviendo el presente

~ vivo el presente…

[Para referencias ver: www. youtube (.com) / watch? v=KKuFd6Q1log Sin espacios, ni parentesis]

-¡Bravo!- escucho a alguien aplaudiendo, no lo note, ni si quiera sentí cuando se acerco- cantas precioso- sonrojándome levemente

-Gracias- guardando mi guitarra, necesito irme rápido, no debo llamar mucho la atención.

-¿Desde cuándo cantas?- escuchándolo a mis espaldas, tiene una hermosa voz

-No lo sé- hablando sinceramente- tengo que irme- cuelgo el estuche de la guitarra a mi hombro

-Lamento mucho hacer que huyas- su voz se escucha dolida

-No estoy huyendo- volteando miro al chico más guapo que hubiera visto, al parecer tiene unos años más que yo, pero aun así es muy joven– solo que tengo prisa- su cabello es color cobrizo y esta todo alborotado, como si acabara de despertarse pero se ve perfecto en el. Su sonrisa de medio lado me ha robado el aliento y esos ojos color esmeralda me piden que no me vaya.

-Soy Edward Masen- presentándose extendiéndome su mano

-Isabella S… Denali- sonrió, no puedo decir mi nombre verdadero, por eso tomo el apellido de soltera de mi madre

-Lindo nombre Isabella- sonriéndome, nunca me ha gustado mi nombre completo pero en sus labios suena hermoso

-Llámame Bella- sonrió, estrechándole la mano- todos me llaman así

-Encantado Bella- al sentir su mano apretando tiernamente la mía siento miles de descargas eléctricas, no se queme está pasando pero debo de irme

-Me tengo que ir- salgo corriendo antes de que mi decisión flaquee y me quede un rato mas.

-¡Espero volver a verte de nuevo bella!- escucho a mis espaldas a Edward, un hombre maravilloso a pesar de haberlo conocido en un minuto

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Hola muchas gracias por quienes me leen y a todas aquellas que están interesadas en mi historia "Cantándole a la luna", me alegra saber que mi historia sea de su agrado y que sigan leyendo mi historia y mandandome sus reviews****.**

**Voy a clarar que todas las canciones que Bella cante estarán en japonés, y serán de mi cantante favorita Ángela Aki, aclaro que al ser Otaku estoy muy familiarizada con la canciones japonesas y no suelo escuchar otro tipo de música. Las canciones estarán muy relacionadas con lo que le estra pasando Bella.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y nos vemos hasta el fin de semana cuando actualice mis historias**


	3. Chapter 3 Edward

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Capitulo 3.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella

-¡Bella!- saludándome Edward, como siempre al verme llegar al parque donde lo conocí por primera vez.

-Hola Edward- llegando a su lado sin aliento- siento hacerte esperar, pero no pude escaparme antes

-No te preocupes, llegue hace poco- regalándome una de sus sonrisas encantadoras que me dejan sin aliento

Desde que llegue a Hollywood Edward y yo nos hemos conocido, usualmente nos encontramos una vez al mes si no tengo trabajo fuera de la ciudad ya que a pesar de desear pasar todo el tiempo a su lado, no soy capaz de hacerlo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- sentándome en una de las bancas del parque

-¿Por que trabajas como manager?- mirándome fijamente, Edward desde que se volvió mi amigo, ha insistido en que debo mandar a una agencia un demo con mi voz, pero la verdad es otra. Yo jamás podre presentarme como cántate aunque ese era mi sueño

-No tengo talento Edward- intentando evadir el tema- y ¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?- Edward es fotógrafo profesional por lo que ahora vive aquí en Hollywood ganando dinero haciendo lo que más le gusta

-Tienes mucho talento Bella, solo que tú no quieres verlo- Si el supiera…

-No lo creo Edward, todos dicen que mi voz se parece a la de Tania Swan, y no quiero ser la copia de ella- yo jamás podría compararme con mi hermana, ella acabaría con migo en el escenario en tan solo un instante.

-Bella tu voz es más hermosa que la de ella, tu voz es cálida, tu cantas con el corazón, ella solo canta por cantar, no siente las canciones- eso sí que fue un golpe bajo

-¿Has venido a regañarme?- puede decir muchas cosas pero no puedo soportar esa clase de criticas

-Sabes que venido a verte- regalándome una sonrisa

-Eso suena bien- sonrió relajada- y ¿Cómo esta Ross?- Rosalie la conocí hace solo unas semanas pero la conozco mucho mejor a ella que a mí misma. Edward no para de hablar de su hermosísima novia la modelo Hale. Si cuando tenía 15 años no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza que él se fijara en mí, ahora menos a pesar de que los dos hayamos crecido mucho y tenga mis ya recién cumplidos 19. Con Rosalie hale en el camino no tengo ni siquiera una oportunidad entre un millón.

-Rosalie viajo a Praga para un desfile- miro como sus ojos se iluminan con tan solo mencionar su nombre- y tu pequeña no estuviste aquí en tu cumpleaños- sorprendiéndome con un abrazo muy fraternal

-No soy una niña- oliendo su dulce aroma que embriaga todos mis sentidos

-Sabes que siempre serás mi hermanita- desde la primera vez que menciono esa palabra me sentí dolida, pero no soy nada ante los ojos de Edward.

-Una hermanita que se ha convertido en toda una mujer- tengo que hacerle ver a Edward que han pasado más de tres años desde que llegue a Hollywood y durante este tiempo me he divertido, he sufrido, he hecho amistados y logrado tantas cosas y a la vez nada.

-Tendré que cuidarte mas- haciéndome dar una vuelta- no dejare que cualquiera este cercas de mi hermanita

-Basta Edward- a pesar de que no hay segundas intenciones de parte de él, me siento totalmente halagada

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos?- como siempre solo tengo poco tiempo para quedarme

-Solo media hora- sonrió levemente

-Perfecto- jalándome hacia su volvo- tenemos tiempo suficiente para ir por tu regalo de cumpleaños

-¿A dónde vamos?- entrando a su auto

-Pronto lo sabrás- alejándonos del parque velozmente en su volvo

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Hola muy buenos dias, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap. de "Cantandole a la luna" gracias por sus reviews nos vemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4 Regalo

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Capitulo 4.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella

-Llegas tarde bella- mencionado Irina que está sentada tranquilamente en el sofá. Mi hermana Irina llego unos meses después de que Tania fue lanzada al estrellato quedándose para hacer su carrera como actriz.

-Lo lamento, se me paso el tiempo- estuve más tiempo de lo pensado con Edward, no podía separarme de él.

-Tania esta de mal humor, el teléfono no ha dejado de sonar- poniéndome al tanto mi hermana

-¿Y quién marco?- cruzando los dedos para que no haya sido Aro

-No lo sé, no soy ninguna secretaria- restándole importancia Irina al tema

-¡¿Qué?!- ahora sí que estoy en líos- ¿Por qué no contestaste?- revisando si hay algún mensaje en la contestadora- tal vez te hayan marcado para una nueva película Irina- frustrada al no haber ningún mensaje

-Para eso me llamarían a mi celular, no sé porque aun no tienes uno- la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé, pero de lo si estoy segura, es que no llevaría un celular con migo a todas partes, no quiero sentirme asfixiada a cada minuto por el trabajo, bastante tengo con el trabajo que tengo ahora.

-Hasta que llegas- escuchando el muy cordial saludo de Tania, nótese el sarcasmo de mi voz mental

-Lo sé Tania-marcando a Alice, se que de entre todas las personas, ella me dirá si estoy o no en problemas

-No te preocupes en llamarle a Aro, ya hable con el- siento como si un balde de agua fría cae en mi cabeza, esto es peor que no haber contestado- dice que en unos días se gravaran las nuevas canciones y que espera que todo esté listo- mirándome Tania desafiante en el momento que escucho la voz de Alice en el teléfono

-No te preocupes Tania todo está listo- sonrió, me encierro en mi cuarto para hablar con Alice, en estos momentos necesito que alguien me escuche.

-Bella, ¡Bella!- gritando mí nombre justo en el momento que voy a contestarle

-¡Alice! Me vas a dejar sorda- haciendo que mi pequeña amiga empiece a reír

-Lo lamento, pero no contestabas Bella- escucho como recorre los ganchos de un extremo a otro

-Es que estaba con Tania- soltando un gran suspiro

-Wow si que fue un suspiro- riéndose Alice de nuevo- dime, ¿Qué paso?-Alice es la única que sabe todo sobre Edward, además de que me apoya incondicionalmente en todos los sentidos

-Hoy estuve con Edward y ya sabes, lo de siempre- evitando los detalles- el es todo un caballero- sonrió ampliamente

-¡Mas te vale hablar Isabella Swan!- ya me imagino a Alice amenazándome con la mirada a pesar de estar en el teléfono

-Lo encontré en el parque de siempre, hablamos un poco, no es la gran cosa Alice- adelantándome a cualquier protesta de ella- y después me llevo en su volvo a una linda tienda de antigüedades- la verdad es que a mí me encantan las cosas, antiguas, tiene un aire misterioso y son objetos preciosos.

-¿Para qué diablos te llevo ahí?- preguntando Alice confundida

-Para comprar mi regalo de cumpleaños Alice- saco de mi bolso el pequeño prendedor para el cabello que Edward me regalo. Esta algo opaco por los años que ha estado guardado, pero si lo limpio con cuidado, se que dejara relucir su verdadera belleza

-Oh… ¿A ti te gustan ese tipo de cosas?- Alice siempre ha estado preocupada por la novedad, no por las antigüedades

-Claro- buscando un pañuelo para empezar a limpiar mi lindo broche

-¿Y qué te compro?- escucho curiosidad en su tono de voz

-Un broche para el cabello- Edward me dijo que eligiera lo que me gustara, pero fue el que encontró el broche y me lo mostro, no dude ni un solo segundo en pedirlo, lo había escogido para mí y eso es lo que me importaba.

-Deberías traerlo al trabajo- sugiriendo una Alice emocionada

-No quiero perderlo Alice, es un regalo que atesorare siempre y no quisiera que le pasara nada- mirando el broche detenidamente

-Vamos Bella, quiero verte con el puesto- al instante me llega a la mente la imagen de Alice haciendo un puchero, y contra eso no puedo.

-Algún día- dudo mucho que lo use, tal vez solo en ocasiones especiales

-¡Bien!, te daré un precioso vestido de gala negro con detalles dorados para lucir tu broche- a veces siento que Alice puede leer mi mente, como para saber que es un broche que solo puede lucirse con vestidos formales.

-Gracias Alice, pero no creo que alguna noche tenga que vestir de gala- solo me he presentado en un par de ocasiones en fiestas de gala gracias a mis hermanas.

-Vamos Bella, vives en Hollywood el mejor lugar para lucirse todos los días y las noches de año si tú quisieras- para Alice Hollywood es la ciudad de la moda y las fiestas

-Bien, tal vez lo use para un evento especial- dejando la posibilidad en el aire, nada seguro y a la expectativa. Como mi vida.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews estare actualizando mi historia amenudo, espero que la sigan apoyando y que les sea de su agrado ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver bella

-Firma de una buena vez Bella- alzando la voz Tania

-No lo voy a hacer, ya me canse de todo esto y yo me voy

-No vas a hacer nada- amenazándome con la mirada, entes me infundía miedo pero ahora ya no-¡firma ahora!- alzando la voz

-No lo voy a hacer, voy a hacer lo q me gusta- ya tengo todo planeado

-¿Ah sí?- bufando Tania- y… ¿Qué harás sin mi?

-Tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar mis estudios- su mirada antes desafiante cambia a una de rabia

-¿Estudiar?- su voz no ha cambiado en nada

-Voy a cumplir uno de mis sueños- sonrió ampliamente- y esta vez no podrás hacer nada para arruinar mi sueño, voy a estudiar literatura- conozco bien a Tania y eso es un gusto que no compartimos.

-No te atrevas- aunque le tenga miedo a mi hermana estoy decidida y empezare mi vida de nuevo, lejos de ella.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo Tania- mirando a Aro Volturi, nuestro jefe que ha estado al margen de la pelea todo este tiempo- lamento hacer esto, pero creo que es mejor para mí irme.

-No te preocupes Isabella, te has esforzado en tus estudios a pesar de que no podías entrar a una escuela normal, no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo- el líder de la compañía, puede ser un hombre exigente e intimidante cuando se trata de negocios, pero con su apoyo, se que podre salir de la empresa solo firmando varios papeles de privacidad y cosas así.

-Gracias Aro- abrazándolo, se que tuvimos varios conflictos en el pasado pero es un buen hombre.

-¡No puedes hacer esto!- aun protestando Tania, pero Aro la hace callar

-Puedes ir tranquila- indicándome Aro.

Al fin estoy libre, dejare este estresante mundo del espectáculo, no tendré que ir junto con mi hermana a sus conciertos o preocuparme por el vestuario, la agenda, los paparazis ni nada relacionado con mi hermana. Hare mi vida y lo único de lo que me preocupare es de mi misma, solo hay una cosa que extrañare mucho y es a mi grandes amigos Edward, Alice y Rosalie; he hecho una gran amistad con los tres y me duele separarme de ellos.

Pero mi padre siempre espero que mis hermanas y yo tuviéramos una carrera realizada para poder tener una alternativa de trabajo cuando la fama acabara, aunque la realidad es que mis hermanas tienen grandes alternativas en la ciudad de Hollywood a diferencia mía que solo soy una simple asistente.

-Bella- saludándome mi gran amiga Alice- ¿Cómo te fue? –cuestionándome Alice, ya que es la única que sabe que me iré a Chicago con mis padres

-Bien- suspiro aliviada- me iré en cuanto Aro me lo permita

-Te extrañare Bella- dándome un fraternal abrazo

-Y yo a ti duende- dándole un pequeño apretón

-Nadie te podrá salvarte como yo- regalándome una de sus mejores sonrisas

-No, nadie- dándole la razón- tu eres mi única hada madrina.

-Nada de hadas madrinas- regañándome Alice- yo soy mejor que eso, no tienes por preocuparte por las campanas de la media noche- extrañare esta sensación de paz que tengo al estar así con Alice.

-Lo sé- despidiéndome me voy directo al apartamento, no quiero encontrarme con Tania.

-Al fin llegas- escucho la voz que menos quiero oír en estos momentos al cruzar la sala.

-Tania, por favor no quiero pelear de nuevo contigo- rogándole para que me libere

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!?- levantándose del sillón para quedar frente a mi

-Tú puedes estar bien sin mí, tienes varios proyectos de televisión, teatro y modelaje- recordando las jugosas ofertas que recibió mi hermana- no me necesitas más Tania

-No me hagas reír Bella, eres tú la que me necesita- riéndose de mí

-¡Pues te demostrare que no es así!- desafiándola- yo me iré, acabare con mi carrera más pronto de lo que te imaginas y volveré aquí para demostrarte que no necesito una cara bonita o un cuerpo perfecto para destacar entre los otros

-Quiero ver eso bella, quiero ver eso; pero yo te destrozare antes de que puedas destacar-en su mirada puedo ver odio

-No harás algo así- el miedo que corre atreves de mi hace efecto en mi voz, haciendo que Tania se ría mas de mi, sin poder decir nada mas corro a mi cuarto llorando de dolor e impotencia, quiero irme de aquí pronto, lo más pronto posible

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Quiero agradecerles a todos que sigen mi historia, aqui les dejo un nuevo cap de "Cantandole a la luna"**


	6. Chapter 6 En casa

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver Bella

Apenas llevo una semana en Chicago, de regreso a la casa de mis madres y estoy ahora preparando todos para mi primer día de clases, tomo a mi fiel compañera y empiezo a tocar un poco.

~Pinte la flor floreciendo en primavera

~Sin saber su verdadero color

~desperté de mi sueño

~yo sabía que escape hoy

~para que yo pudiera dejar atrás

~La luz del sol

~Que lanzo un hechizo…

~La estación cambio

~Y tú desapareciste…

~desgarrando mi corazón

~y nunca reparándolo…

~Traicionar

~Y ser traicionado

~Yo comprendí que no hay diferencias entre ellas…

[Para referencias ver: www. youtube (.com) / watch?v=HcPl3ucY0vo Sin espacios, ni parentesis]

-Bella- escuchando la ronca voz de mi padre detrás de la puerta

-Pasa- dejando mi guitarra a un lado

-¿Lista? – preguntando mi padre con una radiante sonrisa

-Casi- metiendo a mi mochila mi lap

-Estamos orgullosos- apretándome la mano

-Lo sé- abrazándolo

-Vamos, la cena esta lista- rompiendo el abrazo para depositar un beso en mi mejilla

-En un momento bajo- después de salir, miro hacia la ventana.

Desde que regrese hemos evitado hablar de las razones por la cual regrese, hablamos de todo lo que paso desde que me fui el nuevo perro de los vecinos, la nueva amiga de mi madre o el retiro de mi padre; pero nada de lo que ocurrió en Hollywood, a veces siento la necesidad de hablar al respecto, pero soy lo suficientemente cobarde para querer evitar el tema para siempre.

A pesar de que mi padres nos apoyan en todo, mi madre es la que ve con adoración a mis hermanas por destacar en Hollywood, ella solo me pregunta sobre mis hermanas; quiere saber detalles sobre la vida en la ciudad de las estrellas y cuanta gente famosa conocí.

Solo le cuento lo que viví, a comparación de mis hermanas yo no solía a ir a la fiesta de famosos ya que esa no es mi estilo de vida. A mí me gusta estar a solas, tocando mi guitarra y cantar un poco sin destacar solo ser Bella.

Después de cenar, volví a mi cuarto para lavarme los dientes y cambiarme de ropa, tengo un presentimiento, se que mañana será un gran día un gran paso para mí.

-¿Eres Bella?- un chico alto y fuerte que estaba uno instantes sobre su Jeep esta ahora frente a mi- ¿Isabella Swan?- ahora entiendo su interesa sobre mi

-Sí, soy Bella y no pienso darte el número de mi hermana por más que insistas- interrumpiéndolo antes de que diga algo mas- a ti, ni a nadie, solo vine aquí para estudiar- alejándome lo más rápido posible

-Wow- escuchándolo detrás de mí- si que tienes carácter- riéndose- ¡me agradas!- alzando la voz llamando la atención de todos

-¿Podrías dejas de seguirme?- sin voltear a verlo

-Hey, Bella solo quiero decirte que las rubias no son de mi agrado – caminando a mi lado

-¡¿Qué?!- ahora no entiendo nada

-Soy Emmett…- después de unos minutos empieza a reírse, al parecer le hace gracia mi rostro de confusión- hermano de Alice ¿Acaso no te hablo de su adorable hermano mayor?

-No- la verdad es que Alice y yo no hablábamos mucho de nuestras familias pero ella siempre hablaba de su travieso hermano Emmett

-Esa pequeña demonio- riéndome por la reacción que tiene- eres un demonio al igual que ella- afirmando al notar que le tome el pelo

-¿Cómo crees que no hablaría de ti?- dándole un suave codazo- no para de hablar de ti

-Que bien- alegrándose mucho

-¿Alice te dijo como encontrarme?- no hay duda que mi amiga le pidió a su hermana que me contactara aunque no pensé pudiera dar conmigo en un instante, debió de haberle dado una foto mía

-De hecho me amenazo- riéndose, su comentario hizo que mi ánimo cayera por los suelos, no es como si quisiera que él se fijara en mí, pero tenía la leve esperanza que quisiera ser mi amigo de verdad- pero me agradas- gimiéndome un ojo- no te preocupes, yo me encargare de tu seguridad hermanita- dándome un abrazo que me deja sin aire y girándome como si fuera una muñeca

-Emmett… no puedo respirar- logrando hablar entre sus brazos

-Lo lamento- depositándome de nuevo sobre mis pies pero con sumo cuidado

-¿Eres un oso?, o ¿qué?- logrando hacer que mi nuevo amigo se ría

Al parecer mi presentimiento tenía razón, me he ganado un buen amigo y tengo la esperanza que todo vaya bien.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Me alegra saber que le guste mi historia, gracias por sus Reviews**


	7. Chapter 7 Emmett

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella

-Bella, tenemos que ir- insistiendo Emmett en el comedor- debemos visitar a Alice

-Emmett, no quiero regresar, enserio- mirándolo seria, apenas ha pasado menos de medio año que me fui de Hollywood y ahora Emmett y Alice quieren que regresen. La verdad no sé cuando los hermanitos Brandon se volvieron locos, pero no pienso volver; no ahora.

-Por favor- haciendo una cara de perrito abandonado- Alice me matara si no te llevo- temblando su labio inferior causando que tenga deseos por abrazarlo y ceder ante su petición.

-Tal vez…- girándome para no seguir viendo a Emmett

-Bella, prométeme que iras- pisándome los talones mi amigo- ten en cuenta que mi cuello está en riesgo

-Emmett sabes perfectamente bien porque no quiero regresar- recordando a Tania- no quiero volver, no tan pronto

-¿Cuándo lo harás?- cuestionándome- ¿Cuándo?- insistiendo Emmett al no contestar su pregunta

-¡No lo sé!- se que Emmett no se merece que le grite, pero a veces se pone peor que Alice- cuando acabe la carrera, cuando publique un libro, cuando sea alguien Emmett- conteniendo un par de lagrimas que amenazan con salir

-Para eso pasaran al menos cuatro años Bells- rodeándome, al momento que me detengo para quedar frente a mí

-Lo sé, por eso metí ocho materias en vez de cinco Emmett, para acabar más rápido- aunque eso está haciendo algunos estragos a mi vida social; solo estoy en la biblioteca trabajando o con mi lap haciendo alguna tarea, si no fuera por Emmett hasta olvidaría comer lo necesario para subsistir en el día.

-A pesar de todo, regresaras en unos años- insistiendo- y tienes que regresar ahora

-¿Que planean tú y Alice?- podría posponer mi visita por varios años, por más que extrañe a Alice, pero porque tengo que ir esta navidad la primera que pasare con mis padres después de cuatro años de estar lejos de casa.

-No puedo decirte Bells- aceptando Emmett- pero te aseguro que será una visita corta y muy buena- sin importar las promesas de mi amigo hará que valla, definitivamente no iré

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	8. Chapter 8 De regreso a Hollywood

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella  
-¡Bella!- recibiendo un efusivo recibimiento departe de Alice

-Hola Al- abrazándola

-Qué bueno que te decidiste venir- si no fuera porque Emmett fue capaz de acampar fuera de mi casa sin nada más que su bolsa para dormir, fue por lo que acepte; no puedo creer que fuera a hacer algo tan extremo para que le prometiera pasar las vacaciones en Hollywood con Alice

-No tuve alternativa- aceptando mi derrota

-No digas eso Bella, veras que te divertirás mucho- aun dando saltitos frente a mi

-¿Qué, no piensas saludarme?- llegando a mi lado Emmett, con todas la maletas, ya que no me dejo cargar más que mi bolso de mano.

-Claro que si osito- saltando a los brazos de su hermano

-¿Osito?- riéndome por el apodo de Emmett- si no los conociera, creería que son pareja- recibiendo un par de miradas envenados en mi contra

-Créeme que tengo mejores gustos- soltándose Al, de los brazos de su hermano

-Soy el mejor partido que puedan tener- señalándonos a ambas, haciendo que las dos estallemos en risas- ¡No se rían!- alejándose un malhumorado Emmett

-Te extrañe Alice- a pesar de hablar por chat casi a diario, extraño mucho a mi gran amiga

-Yo también- siguiendo a Emmett a cierta distancia- después de que se instalen en mi departamento, te presentare a Jasper- un mes antes Alice conoció a un chico encantador, y desde entonces no para de hablar de caballeroso amigo Jasper.

-Eso sería genial- hablando sinceramente, ya que tengo muchos deseos por conocer a la persona que se ha ganado el corazón de mi amiga

-Ya veras, el esta ansioso por conocerlos- señalándonos a Emmett y a mi- aunque está un poco más nervioso- dándole una mirada larga a su hermano

-No te preocupes Alice, Emmett te ama, y solo quiere que seas feliz- mirando como Emmett descansa frente al auto de su hermana

-Lose, pero a veces los hermanos suelen ser peores que los novios- riéndose Alice- son mucho más celosos

-No lo sé Alice, no tengo hermanos y nadie antes ha sentido celos por mi- la triste y cruda realidad

-Animo Bella- regañándome Alice, por mi poca autoestima- has viajado hasta aquí para divertirte, no me dirás que te pondrás triste ahora, sin haber comenzado la diversión-sonriendo ampliamente- ponte triste cuando te vayas. Ese día me dejaras sola de nuevo- haciendo un tierno puchero que me hace reír- ¡Ese es el espíritu!- volviendo a brincar Alice, subimos las maletas al auto para ir a su departamento

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Lamento mucho informarle a mis lectoras, que en la siguiente semana no publicare, ya que estare de visita con mis abuelos en un pequeño pueblito donde no tengo acceso a una computadora, no hay internet y mucho menos hay señal para los celulares (es un lugar precioso, aunque claro con sus inconvenientes), por lo que no podre actualizar, hasta que regrese. Eso sera el dia 23 de este mes...**

**Espero y disfruten de mi actualizacion de todos las historias que tengo...**

**Sayonara y arigato por leerme**


	9. Chapter 9 Compras

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Perdón por presentarme hasta ahora, tenia pensado publicar antes de irme, pero cuando escribí el capitulo no me gusto y ya no tuve tiempo de crear uno nuevo**

*Mentira no te hagas Izumi, no tuviste tiempo porque no parabas de hablar con tu amado ¬¬

**Escribí un capítulo y ya no me dio tiempo de rehacerlo, y lo sabes Joooo quien eres tú para reclamarme**

*Tú conciencia

**-.- eso ya lo sé, y se supone que apareces solo cuando hago cosas malas o cosas así, no ahora…**

*Soy producto de tu imaginación ¿qué quieres que haga?

**Callarte y esfumarte, si no todos creerán que estoy loca**

*¿Y no lo estás?

**Valla, eres la conciencia más linda que he conocido**

*Para que veas, soy única, y sin mí no sois nada ¿Cómo se te ocurre que Edward... *tapándole la boca a mi conciencia*

**Perdón por la pequeña intromisión les dejo el nuevo capítulo que lo disfruten gracias por el apoyo de todas y sus reviews**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella

-¡Bella!- una pequeña duende esta sobre mi- despierta, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- me enredo entre las sabanas, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué hora es pero podría asegurar que muy temprano; el viaje me dejo totalmente agotada y aun quiero dormir algunas horas mas- ¡ya es medio día!- gritándome mi amiga

-¡¿Qué?!- me levanto rápidamente, para ver como los hermanos Brandon se ríen de mi- muy graciosos- fulminándolos con la mirada

-Yo acabo de despertar- alzando las manos Emmett

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- resignándome a la idea de que no podría volver a la cama

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de la fiesta de la empresa Cullen- después de que me fuera Alice renuncio a su trabajo en la empresa Volturi porque Tania se portaba muy grosera con ella y no quiso ganarse una demanda por golpearle la cara a mi hermana.

-¿Porque tenemos?- estoy segura que Alice no quiere que le ayude a arreglarse para la dichosa fiesta, ella quiere que le acompañe y la verdad es que no tengo ningún ánimo para ir

-Vamos Bella, hasta Emmett ira- haciendo puchero Alice

-El solo va por las modelos y actrices que estarán ahí- veo como en la cara del mencionado aparece una sonrisa

-Pero también voy para cuidar a mis hermanitas de uno de esos operados- en esta ocasión nos toca reír a Alice y a mí por su ocurrencia

Después de media hora negarme ir de compras y a la dichosa fiesta, Emmett utilizo su fuerza bruta y me saco del departamento aun vestida con mi pijama para meterme al auto rentado. Me siento como un bicho raro vestido así, aunque mi pijama consta con un simple pantalón largo color rojo y una blusa de mangas largas blancas me siento observada.

-¡Bella mira!- jalándome de nuevo Alice para entrar a una nueva tienda de vestidos de noche

-Alice, estoy agotada y tengo hambre- a pesar de mis reclamos la sigo, cruzando los dedos para que esta tortura acabe

-Vamos Bella, acabo de ver un vestido azul precioso- ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos vestidos me he probado, Alice compro su vestido rápidamente pero a ella no le ha convencido ningún vestido que me he probado

-El ultimo- entrando a la tienda donde Alice me lleva

-¡Este!- tomando un vestido sencillo color azul zafiro sin mangas.

-Ahora regreso- tomando el vestido me dirijo a los vestidores y al probármelo compruebo que me queda perfecto, cubriéndome un poco más arriba de las rodillas se pega a mi cuerpo resaltando mi figura delgada y resaltando mi piel pálida, estoy seguirá que mi gran amiga Alice le gustara.

-Lista o no voy a entrar- escuchando a Alice detrás de la cortina, pronto veo su diminuta mano recorrer la cortina- wau te vez espectacular- sonriendo ampliamente- definitivamente lo tienes que comprar y lucir esta noche

-Está bien Alice, pero primero quiero comer algo, ni siquiera he desayunado y ya son las dos- cerrando la cortina para cambiarme de nuevo

-¿Ya es tan tarde? No puedo creerlo, tengo muy poco tiempo para prepararte, tienes que lucir más que espectacular en esta noche, tienes que estar prefecta- no sé qué loca idea tiene ahora Alice, pero no me queda más que resignarme- ¿te mencione sobre Jasper?

-Ah… ¿No?- su pregunta me consterna un poco ya que su voz cambio a una alegre y chillona, a una suave y dulce.

-Tienes que conocerlo, es un caballero como los que ya no existen, el es perfecto- suspirando

-Valla, parece que a alguien la han flechado- picándole suavemente las costillas al salir

-Eso parece- sonriendo mas, nunca creí que alguien le llegara tan al corazón a mi amiga, ahora veo su entusiasmo; ya tengo grandes deseos de conocer a Jasper.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	10. Chapter 10 Desconocida

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Sé que es corto... es mas... cortísimo este capítulo y que están acostumbradas a que escriba mas… pero mi inspiración se fugo con Ryuta, Shiro, Kei, o alguno de los nuevos Sexis chicos-anime que he visto al leer varios OneShot. Pero también publique ahora, ya que el siguiente capítulo será larguísimo… **

*De hecho habrá demasiadas sorpresas, drama y una que otra lagrima…

**Hey! Que haces?!**

*Nada, solo aparecí para agradecerle a mi gran admiradora casiepl sus saludos

**Presuntuosa… ¬¬**

*No… yo soy tu… Así que botellita de jerez, todo lo que digas será al revés d:

**Ya desaparece conciencia… ¬¬  
**

*Jamas!

**Como quieras... pasemos al mini capitulo, publicare el fin de semana, nos vemos hasta entonces**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

No soy capaz de reconocer a la persona que está frente a mí, Alice hizo un gran trabajo en el maquillaje y peinado; pero no soy capaz de reconocerme. El vestido se ciñe a mi cuerpo resaltando las curvas que no creí existentes, el maquillaje suave y ligero me hace ver al natural, el brillo en mis labios los hacer ver más suaves, el cabello recogido dejando escapar unos caireles me hace ver más grande. Realmente hay una belleza frente a mí, alguien que jamás creí que existiera, pero es verdad lo que veo y me hace sentir hermosa por primera vez.

-Y para el toque especial- mencionando Alice detrás de mí, la miro en el espejo- tienes que lucir ese hermoso broche que tienes- buscando en mi maleta su objetivo

-No Alice, no quiero perderlo- volteándola a verla

-No lo vas a perder, te lo aseguro- volteándome a ver sonriente al encontrar su objetivo- ven, vamos tengo que ponértelo- invitándome a sentarme de nuevo en la silla frente a su tocador

-Te voy a matar si algo le pasa- sentándome resignada, ya que nunca he ganado una pelea con Alice

-Que no pasara nada- acodándome el broche Alice

-Eso espero- sonriéndome ella a través del espejo

-Vamos, Emmett ya nos estará esperando- mirando a mi gran amiga, ella lleva un vestido color Beige de tirantes cubriéndole las rodillas ajustado a su cintura con una linda cinta. Su maquillaje y peinado son los mismos de siempre pero ese detalle no la hace verse menos hermosa.

-Vamos- tomando mi bolso, sigo a Alice para una gran noche.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


End file.
